Goodbye
by daisylollyxx
Summary: Never did the glee club think they would be saying goodbye to one of their own in their final year. Warnings: Mentions of character death.


**A/N: I have a few stories that I'm writing at the moment but I don't have much time to write as I'm in my final year of high school so study and exams are taking over my life right now but I promise to keep writing and post new things when I can.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own glee or the song Angel by Sarah McLachlan.**

_Spend all your time waiting  
For that second chance_

Blaine began looking out into the sea of black fighting back the tears.

_For a break that would make it okay  
There's always some reason  
To feel not good enough_

The memories of slushies, locker shoves, dumpster dives all played through his mind.

_And it's hard at the end of the day  
I need some distraction  
Oh beautiful release  
Memories seep from my veins  
Let me be empty  
And weightless and maybe  
I'll find some peace tonight_

The countless nights on the phone crying knowing there wasn't much he could do.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here_

Finn and Rachel joined Blaine both taking one of his hands, fighting back their own tears.

_So tired of the straight line  
And everywhere you turn  
There's vultures and thieves at your back  
And the storm keeps on twisting  
You keep on building the lies_

Blaine stared at Karofsky, who lowered his head wiping away his tears.

_That you make up for all that you lack  
It don't make no difference  
Escaping one last time  
It's easier to believe in this sweet madness oh  
This glorious sadness that brings me to my knees_

The rest of the New Directions joined in, most unable to hold back the tears not once did they think they would be saying goodbye to one of their own.

_In the arms of the angel  
Fly away from here  
From this dark cold hotel room  
And the endlessness that you fear  
You are pulled from the wreckage  
Of your silent reverie  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
You're in the arms of the angel  
May you find some comfort here  
_  
They stood for a moment holding hands before everyone returned to their seats except for Finn who remained. "We were never truly close but he was my brother, he touched so many people in his life. I was horrible to him, but no matter what I did he was there for me. During glee we were paired together and he helped me through a tough time and in turn I tried to accept him.

He helped me out in so many ways I don't think he even realised it. When our parents got married it took me time to accept him but when I did my life was instantly better, everyday was brighter. I will miss him every day but I'm going to be strong and happy because I know that's what he would have wanted." Finn stepped down placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder before taking his seat. Blaine stepped up on stage tears pooling in his eyes ready to spill at any moment.

"He was the most inspirational person I ever had the pleasure of meeting, he inspired me to be true to myself. I loved him, when you love someone like I loved him, there's a part of you it's like you're attached by this invisible tether, and no matter how far away you are you can always feel them. And now every time I reach for that tether I know there's no one on the other end, and I feel like I'm falling into nothingness. And then I remember him. I remember a life lead with no resentments, no regrets and I'm inspired to get up out of bed and go on. I miss him so much it feels like piece of me has been ripped off. Just one more time I want to hold him. Just ten more seconds, is that too much to ask? For ten more seconds to hold him? But I can't and I won't and the only thing keeping me from being swallowed whole by sadness is that he would kill me if I did. So for now I'm just going to miss him. I love you Kurt." Blaine finished tears streaming down his face, Burt stood up smiling at Blaine before moving to the microphone.

"My boy meant the world to me, after his mother died I didn't know what I was doing but we made it through, day by day. I could have done so much more for him when he was younger but I was struggling just as much as he was. When he came out to me I felt as though we became closer that he felt like he could share that with me. When Carole and I started dating and I got closer to Finn it crushed him, I tried every day to tell him I wasn't trying to replace him with Finn. It was amazing seeing my two boys dancing together at the wedding; it showed me we were finally becoming a family. It kills me standing here knowing that I'm not going to see him again." Burt paused before looking up to the sky. "I know you're with your mum now and I know she'll take care of you." Burt said before stepping down trying not to cry.

All of Kurt's friends and family took their turns saying goodbye at the open coffin. Finn and Carole took their time, tears running down both their cheeks; Burt leant down kissing him on the forehead before walking into Carole's arms who was waiting on the side. Blaine was last he forced the tears to stop as he walked up to the coffin, it took all he had not to cry he looked down at his boyfriend he looked as flawless as he had everyday Blaine had known him. Burt watched on as Blaine slipped his hand into his pocket before reaching into the coffin, Burt walked up behind the boy looking into the coffin. He saw placed on his son's finger a ring that had 'forever and always' engraved on it. "I was planning on proposing on the night of our graduation, sorry he never made it." Blaine said a single tear rolling down his cheek. "It's not your fault." Burt said looking down. "He would have said yes you know." Burt added, Blaine looked up before pulling Burt into a hug, to which Burt responded with. "No matter what you'll always be a part of this family."

**A/N: Blaine's speech was taken from Sue's speech in the episode Funeral, I really liked that episode and felt it fit. Your reviews keep me writing.**


End file.
